Conventionally, assemblies which need to be inserted and set into a bore in a well typically require other multiple tools which necessitate more than one trip down the well or other than one rotation step, if multiple elements in the tool must be rotated. This leads to increased complexity and increased installation time, and therefore a greater time for which the well is not operational.
In practice, as an example, a seal assembly typically needs to be locked in place by rotation of one item to around 60,000 lb feet of torque and then subsequent rotation of a second item to around 12,000 lb feet to lock the hanger and seal assembly in place. This requires two separate rotation steps, and may be done either in one or two trips. Furthermore, the high torque figure required means that conventional tools are particularly large and heavy, and cause significant safety issues in achieving such high torques in a controlled manner.